The Boy with Scarlett Hair
by VioletteWhest
Summary: Nagisa Shiota a normal student, with horrible marks finds himself dragged into a horrifying place and meets a special person that will change his whole life. He will find out the world was way more complicated than he had ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_Genres: Angst/Horro/Friendship/(Romance)_

 _Hi guys. I know I shouldn't be going for more stories, but this one was in my mind for a long time and I really needed to post it. The idea is based on some quotes I have read and also some stories and animes I wached._

 _So here is it. Hope you'll like it and please let me know if I should continue._

 _Besides sentences which are underlined are quotes on which the story is based on. (Well most of them and some of my onw creativeness^^)_

* * *

 _Do you believe in rumors told by others long time ago?_

 _Do you believe in something superhuman mentioned in those rumors?_

 _Do you believe in horror movies said to be based on reality?_

 _Do you believe in destiny being decided from the moment you were born?_

* * *

The little blue head didn't, he read many stories and theories, but all of them were only fictional, so why would he believe in rumors about something superhuman? Why would he believe in something like destiny? After all he was just a normal human, with normal thoughts, these things don't exist. He thought.

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a little boy playing day after day._

 _Until night in a forest far by side._

 _Being happy and sly._

 _One day there was fire everywhere_

 _But still he wasn't afraid nor did he cry_

 _Not even when blood was every here and there_

 _He only kept saying_

' _The best thing about the worst time in your life….'_

* * *

"Shiota Nagisa"

"Here" the small boy rose his hand and gave his teacher assurance of his presence. It was first period. Math. He didn't like it that much, since the topic was too complicated for him to understand. Trying to follow his teacher as he wrote down notes on the blackboard unfortunately he couldn't follow.

That's how he is. Shiota Nagisa fifteen years old, student. Not very good in school. His marks were going down by time and he didn't think of a great future with those. With his long blue hair, often pulled together into two pigtails, he looked like a girl. Unfortunately he had quite feminine body contours to exaggerate that thought.

So he often ended up being bullied because of it, after all the disappointment of him not being a girl. (The boys in his class were surprisingly nice at first, that Nagisa thought it was too good to be true. Well then he saw their true faces)

Well he did hate his long hair after all, he wanted to cut it so badly. If it was short no one would mistake him as a girl. Not that much though. But his family matters where a huge hindrance. His mother to be exact. She always wanted to have a daughter, but unfortunately got a son.

Even though he was a boy she did raise him up like a girl. Or wanted to. When his parents were still together they argued a lot over that fact. Things got worse after their divorce, Nagisa stayed alone with his mother.

Ever since then he was forced to live the way she wants him to. Not to object. Always obey to her. Always being a good girl. So he never knew how to object anyone else. Saying no was too hard for him. And he was far too nervous around people, especially when he was mistaken as a girl. It was something he hated, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Ignoring others insulting him or obey them when they wanted something was good enough to keep him out of trouble. That's how the weak are supposed to be, right?

After all even his teacher disliked him, because of his bad marks. Every student with bad marks was treated badly by the others, who better than them.

 _Only the worst things happen to me in my life after all._

Break time.

Nagisa sighed in relief when the bell rang signaling for break. Lunch time to be exact. He went out to the playground and sat by a big tree, which was his favorite one and took out his lunch box. His lunch: Sushi.

Around him were students eagerly talking about sports, gossips and all the usual stuff. He didn't like to talk with others at all, or rather others didn't really hang around him. He couldn't blame anyone. He was strange, he even admitted it himself. He was a rather silent and shy student, often too nervous to speak to anyone, but he never actually mentioned why he was like this, what family situation he had. He didn't want anyone take pity on him and hang out. He never expected anyone to understand him though. So he just accepted their distance.

Due to that he was almost invincible. It happened a lot of times, that when he came to others and touched them with one finger to get their attention (hoping to get in a conversation) they freaked out immediately. Telling him that he scared them and they had the feeling of a snake being around them.

Which led them to the decision to stay more distant to him. Unfortunately there were also students who thought to mess around with the shy and weak young boy. He couldn't do anything after all, because he indeed was very weak, even weaker than most of the girls in his class or maybe all of them.

While eating his sushi, his favorite meal besides, he overheard a conversation of at least ten students.

"Have you heard the news", one of them asked.

"You remember the last teacher of us right? Takaoka-Sensei disappeared weeks ago. He's been found dead man!"

Shock came to the students around and so to Nagisa.

He could remember that the last PE lesson with Takaoka was three weeks ago, after that he was confirmed to be missing and everyone should keep eyes around. No way is he dead!

"Really?" asked one of the girls in disbelieve.

"How could someone kill such a great man? He was so nice."

"No idea, I heard he was found in the forest."

"Wait do you mean in _that_ forest?"

True that, Takaoka could sometimes be strict and all, but he was indeed a nice person. He even gave sweets and other gifts to students and wanted always their best, always smiling at his students. He wasn't like other teachers to look down on them, not even the worst students in school. Even to Nagisa he was nice and the blue head did like his PE teacher a lot.

 _In the forest,_ repeated Nagisa in his mind. There was a forest near their school, but as far as he knew it was forbidden to enter that place.

In past weeks some other people disappeared from there too. Some of them were also confirmed to be dead. Since than the police said that there is most probably a mass murderer running around and tracks his victims over to the forest to kill them. In most brutal ways.

Sometimes people even reported to have heard painful screams from the 'forbidden' forest during night while they were passing by. All of these were rumors which sounded more like some kind of horror story. And still it was enough to scare them all. Especially since the victims were either directly from their school or in some way related to it.

Ever since that no one ran around after sunset policemen warned to go out in the dark and to be outside alone. It went so far, that they even told everyone not to be alone outside during daytime.

Just hearing that story Nagisa felt fear rise inside of him. Sure he wasn't actually someone to believe in rumors, but these ones were different than usual ones he heard. The victims _did_ disappear and they _were found_ dead, these are things that _really_ did happen, so there was indeed some sort of killer running around. To top all these fact, Nagisa himself even knew some of them, after all one victim was his teacher.

And who wouldn't be scared to hear that a murderer was wandering around near you? He could even be watching them during day time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Or worse: It could be _one_ from _the school_. All these thought made him suspect nearly everyone around him. No one could be trusted, and so all the students started to act suspicious towards each other.

Even among friends. There was no trust at all. Everyone was just pretending to be alright, to be friends. Yet there were no real friends around. When Nagisa realized this fact, he wasn't that depressed of being ignored, it's better to be ignored than to be distrusted by someone you thought was your friend.

* * *

… _..true colors of every one._

* * *

After lunch he went back to his classroom being ready for English lessons, which he actually liked. English was his favorite lesson, even though he wasn't the best in it, he was better than in other subjects. Subjects like science. The one worst of his, he would never get better in science and would always hate it.

The day went by, rather fast. Late in the evening the class was dismissed. Teachers as well as students rushed home as fast as possible. The sun would be setting soon and they needed to get home, before night falls. And so did Nagisa.

Meeting a mass murderer was the last thing he wanted to do. Reminding these words in his mind he quickly packed all of his books in his bag and left the school building. He was scared after all. Who wouldn't be?

There was only one problem. The gate. The gate was blocked. Terasaka and his friends were there, waiting for someone. And he knew who they were waiting for. Him. _Just ignore them_ , Nagisa thought, _if I hurry I can get past._

Sad fact, one of the bigger boys grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. Another sad fact, Nagisa was in no way strong enough to free himself so there his plan of getting home failed. _Great. Nagisa your luck is unbelievable_. "Do you want something?" asked the blue head. He looked down on the ground to avoid any eye contact.

"You know Nagisa", spoke up Terasaka, "I am sure you have heard about that murderer wandering around, haven't ya'?" Nagisa nodded. Nervousness increasing inside of him. _What do they want?_

"You see, since no one saw him we don't believe in that", he smiled dangerously. Nagisa had an idea, but he really hoped to be wrong on that one. "Why don't you join us? Let's go to the forbidden forest."

He knew it. He so knew it. _No way, why me?_ "Why do you want me to come along?" _It's called forbidden forest for a reason!_ He wanted to say, but decided not to. Terasaka wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Come on, it's much more fun. Let's go!"

And Nagisa had never felt so much fear and anger before. Terasaka was strong and bullied people many times, but he was never someone with something called _brain_. His marks spoke it all, they were even worse than Nagisa's.

Therefor it wasn't surprising that he wanted to mess around and show how great he is. He was stupid enough to ignore warnings that may save his life and always showed off how brave he was. All of that led him to be easy to trick and make do things for others, without him even realizing it.

Nagisa was pretty sure of the fact that Terasaka made some stupid 'truth or dare game' and now wants to prove how brave he is. But he didn't ask about it. He just wanted to leave.

Just like Nagisa, Terasaka didn't believe in rumors, especially when there were no eye witnesses, but other than the blue head, he ignored the police reports and reports of ear witnesses.

He did not believe in that story after all, so Terasaka must be thinking that this dare was an easy to go. Nagisa was one of his favorite victims besides, so he must be wanting to mess around with him too, must want to have something to laugh at.

No. He only wanted to make fun _of Nagisa_. He knew that the blue head was scared and wanted to rub salt into it.

And so they dragged the poor little boy along.

Soon Nagisa will find out was, that every bad thing that happens may contain a good life lesson. You just have to see it.


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned Mansion

**First of all thanks to the Reviews and the Favourites and Followers ^^**

 **Finally I have been able to finish this chapter. I know it's short for the long wait I gave, but there were other stories I am working at (and doujinshi) and got all the ideas for the other stories and this one was kinda hard to write. It's supposed to be dramatic and thrilling and I gave it my best (and proveread it a lot of times) so please bear with me and I'd appreciate reviews a lot. Don't hesitate to tell me what I should do better (I need it) Other than this I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _A forest connected to mysteries. Some students who dare to cross the taboo line. Trying to challenge what is truth and what remains rumors, but sometimes it is the best to just believe and not question. But sometimes you can encounter a truth that was hidden from the world a long time ago._

 _Why me? Why does all of this have to happen to me?_ As the young blue haired boy questioned his own fate he was dragged alongside Terasaka and his friends. Sadly the sun has already set when they reached the forest. No good sign.

It did look scary. They entered like it was usual for them to go in a forest by night time. It was so dark you couldn't even see what was behind the first row of trees and they were standing only inches away. Terasaka pulled out a flashlight, so at least they could see what was ahead of them.

As if that wasn't enough for people to return and drop the stupid idea to enter that scary place, did Terasaka drag him deeper inside. Unimpressed. He wasn't afraid at all. _Have you ever seen scary movies?_ Wondered Nagisa, sure they were only fictional and he didn't believe in them, but being in a situation like those in movies, things felt too surreal. It felt not real at all.

"Oi, is it really okay?" asked Muramatsu. He was whispering to Yoshida making sure that their bigger friend in the front was not hearing them. Nagisa didn't know if Terasaka really hasn't heard them or was just ignoring them, but he himself could understand them good enough. "No idea, but damn it's scary." Alone from hearing them one could clearly tell that they were terrified. Nothing to blame them for.

They were practically entering the territorial of a dangerous person. Of a murderer. Their enemy would use the protection of the darkness and wait until the right moment to strike, to make the killing blow. Nagisa turned now his eyes to the rest to get a look at their expressions. Their faces clearly showed how terrified they were, like he expected. Why was Terasaka not afraid.

Nagisa felt the urge to shout at them and say that they should return, but he was sure that Terasaka wouldn't listen. He'd just make fun of the little blue head.

Their fear grew bigger with every step becoming harder and the area around darker. Howls making sounds and looking from far away with their shiny eyes at them. Sending shivers down their spine.

 _No, this won't end good_ , thought Nagisa.

He was mentally crying, this sign should have been enough for them to return, as long as they can. Yet the bigger boy continued. Did he really have to challenge his luck? Nagisa started to feel unease. Like someone was watching them. He gripped his school bag harder and was shivering. He was shivering so much like never before. Never had Nagisa felt so much fear. Never had he felt his life to be in such a danger.

Unfortunately they had reached deep into the forest. If they hadn't had the flashlight and weren't going just straight into the forest they wouldn't know where they came from. Every direction looked the same, in fact there wasn't any real passage visible. It was dark. Trees only inches away were hard to see. Nothing but darkness ahead.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to go now. He didn't even care if he's going to be blamed for that for the rest of his life. He just wanted to go home. To be safe.

"So where's that murderer?" asked Terasaka sneering and grinning self-confident. _Oh no_. "Well there doesn't seem to be anyone around", said Nagisa in his panicked voice, "let's go back." Ready to turn around he was grabbed. "What? Ya' scared or something?" replied the bigger teen. Ignoring the frightened faces of his friends who were actually ready to head back themselves and already half way turned around.

"We still have…"

Knack.

A sound interrupted him. Something was there!

Knack. Again.

The sound of feet stepping on branches and knack them. Everyone widened their eyes in fear. Locking horridly around them. All of them were there. Together. Who? Who came to them?

"That m-must b-b-be an… an animal", stuttered Terasaka, "yeah an animal. Nothing to be scared of." He assured his friends what sounded more like talking nonsense to himself so that he could calm down.

Finally he started to fear too. Maybe too late. Nagisa's heart nearly stopped pounding. In the forests around are short animals not bigger than dog, but hearing this sound. It were steps. Steps of a human being and not an animal. Definitely.

"Kids? Huh?" replied a deep low voice from what sounded like fare away. Not an animal!

"T-Terasaka that didn't s-s-sound li-like an animal!" cried out Yoshida nearly breaking out in panic. His said friend stunned by the voice. "Th-that must be a joke."

He looked at his friends, who were shaking their heads in a crazy pace. "That must be that murderer!" shouted Muramatsu, "I knew it! It's true!"

The blue head glanced around. No one to be seen. The voice coming from far away, yet seemed to be near. What was going on? No one dared to move an inch. The murderer repeated Nagisa mentally. So it was true! It has to him! Who else could be here. Muramatsu's guess has to be right.

Suddenly out of nowhere came something. A knife. It flew. Directed at them. It flew, not being actually thrown. It just flew out of the dark. And Terasaka's heart stopped. It took only seconds. Seconds for the knife to appear out of nowhere and missing him, barely. Stuck now in the tree right behind him. Leaving a scratch on his face. Blood strained down.

 _Was this even possible?_

Screams came out of them. Panic. Fear. Horror. They turned around and ran as fast as they could. "Let's get out of here!"

They didn't actually care if they really went the right way, but judging from the fact that they were heading straight without turning in another direction, they had to be on the right path. Just running. Escaping. They felt fear. Fear of being killed. In his panic Terasaka dropped his flashlight. Resulting them running through the darkness.

They couldn't even see what was lying in their way. Struggling to keep their pace. Forgetting the fact that the forest soil wasn't smooth. Muramatsu who was in front tripped over a root. A big one. Due to the darkness the people behind him didn't noticed, tripping too. They rolled a small hill down. Which made their situation even worse. Everyone lost their sense of coordination. If they weren't on the wrong path before they were now.

They panicked even more. The sounds of steps became louder, closer. Whoever that person was he was coming towards them. Not good. The boys struggled back to their feet and ran again. When Nagisa stood up he couldn't run. Why? He threw his sight down to his shirt. Tangled in the wood of the tree. _Oh shit_. He almost began to cry. Why him? Why does that have to happen now?

He tried his best to free himself, but it was difficult. He looked back to the boys running. "Wait!" he shouted, "Help me. Please!"

No reaction. They ignored him. "Please don't leave me alone!" he shouted once more, but still they didn't turn around. Nagisa couldn't believe it. First of all they dragged him in this nonsense and now leave him behind. Running for their lives. Who was now the coward? He heard steps again. Even closer than before. He looked around. Still no one to be seen. How close was that person?

His eyes started to get wet. That cannot be happening! Was he going to die? He pulled. He pulled as hard as he could _. I don't want to die here._ He thought. _I am scared._ He pulled and pulled. _Please someone!_

Finally he got free. With his shirt tore apart. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. As fast as his short legs could carry him. He didn't care where he was, neither did he care where he was heading to. He just wanted to escape. He just wanted to live. Live. Nagisa didn't know how long he was running and neither did he know where he ended up. Once he stopped he took some time to catch his breath. Looking around he was still deep in the forest, but to his relief the sound of footsteps disappeared. He had shaken off that person. Whoever it was. He only knew that that man tried to kill them and was following them for that very purpose.

He concluded that his situation wasn't better. How could it. Nagisa was lost. He didn't know where he was and how he'd be able to go back, but for sure he knew that staying in one spot like this wasn't a good idea. He knew that it was in the middle of the night, he was all alone. Nagisa had expected to be dragged into trouble, but he couldn't imagine Terasaka and his friends to leave him behind like this. That guy was acting so fearless and mighty and now?

Tears started streaming down again. _What should I do?_ Asked Nagisa. It was cold, the wind was strong and the sky cloudy. Suddenly he heard the sound thunder. That wasn't good. Soon it will rain, he might get sick.

The blue head sighed. _What did it matter?_ He'd die soon. Maybe he was still purchased. He started walking, not bothering to choose a certain direction. _Just keep going_. He told himself. _No matter what, don't stop._ It sounded like words he heard once from some else. Indeed de did. Someone told him this long time ago. But he couldn't remember who, for now he had other problems to handle.

Once being calm Nagisa spotted something in front of him. An old, huge building. A mansion. As much as Nagisa could see, it was pretty down-and-out. Not like being inhabited. And probably it wasn't. The small boy thought. Was it a good idea to go in there? That was the moment in which it started to rain, heavily. He could at least be save from the weather.

Nagisa inhaled deeply, it was worth a try. So he summed up all of his left courage and opened the gate before him. It wasn't locked, but rusted. It must be pretty old.

Behind the gate laid a garden. A big one. Old. The small boy covered his nose, because of it's smell. No flowers were there, they already faded. The grass was rotting. Surely no one has been here to look after them. Their smell was hardly bearable, but nevertheless the young boy continued.

Once he reached the mansion itself he was confronted by huge doors. They too seemed like no one has opened them in ages. Nagisa stood there. Was it really good to go in?Even if it seemed like there wasn't anyone living in there, they might still be somebody. What if there were people living in there, wouldn't they be offended if he just intrudes like this? He was scared.

Should he really go on? Isn't that mansion suspicious? As the wind got stronger he went on. Maybe if it indeed was an abandoned mansion he could also hide in there? It was better than standing out, just waiting for the murderer to catch him. He could be unlucky and bump into him, while trying to run around and find a way out of the forest. So it is better to go in. At least over night.

He swallowed heavily and entered. Once the doors were opened he was again confronted with darkness. As much as he could identify the place things were covered in dust. The wood-made furniture breaking. Falling apart. Rotting. No one inside.

"Hello!" shouted the boy. No answer. "Is anybody there?" Still no answer. Suddenly he realized his situation. A thought came to his mind as he closed the door behind. What if that's the hideout of the murderer? He slept himself. How could he be so stupid to call out for someone?

But there wasn't any answer. He stood there for a short while listening. No sounds at all. If there was someone in there, that person seemed not to have heard him. What if he was waiting for him now? Or there really wasn't someone in there. He decided to go further. Sure of the fact that he might regret this decision.

He was still scared. Now even more. What if he was right? But still, that was not confirmed. He gathered once again all of his courage. I will look around. Maybe there was someone else and not the murderer?

So he entered further in with light steps, almost not audible. He hoped to find someone, but not the murderer. He hoped for some safety. He wanted to finally calm down. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

It was hard to go on. Not much light was there. He could barely see the surrounding area. There were huge stairways leading to the first floor. Nagisa headed to them. The stairs were made of wood too. Rotting wood. Every step released a loud jar from them. Making Nagisa go even slower, more careful.

As he reached the first floor he nearly jumped by the sound of a shutting door. _There was someone!_ He panicked. What to do now? Again steps came his direction even though this time they were lighter than the others from the forest. He ran in the opposite direction from where the steps came.

As fast as Nagisa could. The boy couldn't keep calm. Why the hell has it to be like this?

Why couldn't he rest at least a bit? Nagisa broke through the first door coming in his way. He didn't bother dodging it or to stop and open it properly. Since the door wasn't locked, it wasn't hard to break through and neither did it take much strength.

He entered the room. A bedroom. Maybe of a married couple. He couldn't see that much though. He only knew, he was cornered. Could he hide somewhere? But where? He started hyperventilating.

He couldn't think straight anymore. Being stuck in here, with no chances to hide. _A cupboard!_ There has to be a cupboard. Hastily he looked around, but couldn't see one. He started to wonder if he could hide under the bed.

 _Hurry up!_ He shouted at himself. It's over! What do I do? What do I do? He repeated his hopeless questions with tears in his eyes. Not now, I don't want to! Suddenly he felt something. Pressure. Something put pressure on his right shoulder. Something like a grip.

He looked to the right. Eyes filled with horror to see a hand. A pale hand that gripped him. That was the moment he lost it, screaming in pure fear. Turning around. Slapping the hand off in the process he lost his balance and landed on the floor. Hard and painful. He didn't miss the flash of scarlet color.

In his fear he kept his eyes closed, preparing for the worst. When there wasn't an other kind of pain, Nagisa started to wonder what exactly was happening, but he just didn't dare to look up. Suddenly a voice echoed in the room. "Who the hell are you?" a deep voice, not that much though. Maybe a teenager.

Slowly the blue head opened his eyes. He peeked up only to see golden eyes staring into his blue ones.

 _A truth that has been hidden from the world long time ago, the forbidden forest holds many mysteries. Mysteries the small boy would have never dreamed of._


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

**Finally I am back! I am so awfully sorry for letting you wait for so long. I guess I had too few chapter of this story uploaded so I have to apologize for that too.**

 **I had a lot of issues (personal) and am still struggling with them. Plus a while ago I left the AssClass fandom, for once I wasn't that much interested anymore and for the other that most fans on several forums and stuff really were annoying and took my desire to watch or join any conversations and stuff.**

 **But now I am back and really fired up for writing, I will set a schedule for my stories. Further updates will be slow, but they won't take too long I promise.**

 **As my last point I have to thank everyone for giving reviews and encouraging me to continue and thanks for all the favorites and follows. I really greatly appreciate that.**

* * *

Tears dripped down his chin. Falling to the floor and soaked into the wood. Nagisa sunk to the ground. Voiceless. Stunned. He couldn't move. Blue eyes just stared into the amber ones that examined the teal head. He saw reddish hair that was standing out even in the darkest of places.

The boy stared back. Annoyed. He was studying the blue head in front of him, who was totally terrified. "What are you doing here?" asked the red haired boy. No answer. "Oi, are you deaf or what?" Nagisa remained silent. "What the hell are you doing in here?" his voice sounded angry for the boy was about to lose his patience with Nagisa.

 _A boy? Why would someone like him be here?_ "Erm… you- I …" he couldn't get out a whole sentence the shock he experienced this evening seemed to have taken the ability to speak from him. The other one was at least confirmed that the boy in front of him wasn't deaf neither unable to speak. "Calm down. And answer my question!"

Nagisa took a deep breath. Gathering all is thoughts. Calming down. "W-who are you?" Finally was he able to gather words.

The boy before him frowned. Did he say something wrong? "You have some guts. Breaking into _my_ mansion at such an hour and now even asking _me_ who I am?" He sighed exasperated. "It is polite to introduce yourself first."

He crouched down to see directly into the crystal eyes of the other boy. "Are all the girls nowadays so?"

"I am not a girl!" replied the tealnette offended. "And my name is Shiota Nagisa."

"You totally look like a girl"

"But I am male!"

"I don't believe you"

"Where is the point to lie to you?"

"Good point, but I still don't believe you." The boy stood up. Putting both hands in his pockets. "Seems like you have calmed down, eh?" Nagisa sighed. He just met a stranger boy who managed to get on his nerves quite easily.

"Then stand up cutie, it's time to go." He smirked widely. Nagisa blushed, but actually more in anger than embarrassment.

"Don't call me that!" He stood up immediately and clenched his hands to fists. People often called him with embarrassing nicknames just to make fun of him and he hated it. He hated it to be called a girl or anything related to that. Karma was hitting a sensitive spot. "Please stop to see me as a female, I hate that." Nagisa took a deep breath and calmed down."You didn't tell me your name."

"Karma"

The answer came so sudden that Nagisa couldn't reprehend it, so he stared confused at the taller boy. What was that now about? Or doesn't he want to tell his name?

"That's my name, idiot!"

 _Oh_. Still he was offended by the insult. But one thing Nagisa realized afterwards. Something he never did before: He actually argued with someone. He always saw himself as the small weak one, that would never win against others, may it be arguments or fights. So he prevented interacting with others at all. When someone made a comment about his looks he'd just ignore it and that's it. It was the best way for him to get through his time in school or outside in general, plus some people around him were the type that hated others talking back to them and would go for a fight, and obviously Nagisa would be the one to get beaten up.

Besides his mother always taught him not to be talking back to people, because that was not something a cute and polite girl would do. He needed to show people what good manners his mother taught him.

But right now something was so different. Why was he not just ignoring Karma's stupid comments? The red haired male was bigger than him and looked pretty strong too, but that wasn't something Nagisa considered at the moment. On the other hand maybe that wasn't bad either, he felt a lot better now that he could be a little bit more open and true to himself.

"I thought you were pretty shy, turns out I'm wrong" commented Karma, he hinted towards the middle of the hall where there were some sofas on which they both could sit down. He wasn't annoyed at the teal head for talking back, no rather than that, he seemed pretty glad about that. Nagisa decided to loosen up and follow suit. Karma didn't seem to be a bad person and Nagisa would like to converse with him. If possible.

From then on they sat in dead silence for a long while, though both of them really wanted to talk and keep a conversation, none of them had an idea what topic they should bring up. Sleep was not an option either since the the thunder outside would not let them, besides Nagisa felt weird sleeping when there was a stranger right beside him. Plus there was no comfortable spot and no blankets for him. Not even a pillow. Though he concluded Karma not to be a bad person, Nagisa still could not decide whether to trust him or not. So he was observing him.

The redhead didn't leave his side, but that was all he did. He sat there with a big distance in between him and Nagisa, just staring at some broken furniture in front of him. He would sometimes play with the broken pieces of something that used to be a table. Until the silence was eating him up. Their situation got far too awkward and so the redhead decided to finally break the ice."Why were you in the forest in the first place?"

He didn't look up from where he was, but he could figure out how the other male would feel about the question. Nagisa did flinch. The question came so sudden he was taken aback. Blue eyes looked at the bigger male to make sure he really was interested to know that. Nagisa kept quiet for a few moments.

Even though he did not trust the taller male or rather said not want to, he decided that the incidence before was not much of a secret so he ended up talking. "Some classmates of mine were doing a truth or dare kind of thing and got me involved. But when we were suddenly followed and even attacked by someone they..."

"Just ran away without you" Karma finished his sentence. Now that he finally looked up to the other male he could tell from his expression how unpleasant the memories were. "Were you scared?" The redhead kept asking questions Nagisa would actually avoid, but there was nothing else they would talk about. He nodded.

"You know, Nagisa" Karma stood up from his spot and came to sit next to the teal head, scanning him clearly with his golden eyes. "People would not take advantage of you, if you didn't let them do whatever they want to."

He was right, Nagisa knew that very well. Even though being a weak boy, if only Nagisa was more self-confident and defended himself more, people would not tease him at least they would not have that much fun to do so. They would know that it wasn't that easy to get on Nagisa, but at the same time it might get him into other kinds of trouble.

"It was the best way to stay out of trouble" said Nagisa and he was actually not lying. He was a lot of times out of dangerous situations, because of the stronger ones that had no interests in fighting a weakling like him and so they stayed with simple teasing. For them existed no necessity to harm him. But who knows if that would have changed, if Nagisa was different.

"Well, it did not always work, right?"

Nagisa didn't say anything. There was nothing left for him to say. Karma was right. Due to Nagisa's personality he was dragged inside that trouble by Terasaka and his friends and his little presence made them leave him behind. Who would risk their lives to help someone like him? Probably no one, after all human beings only think about themselves. Nagisa could not blame anyone.

At least now Karma got fed up with all the upsetting talk and decided that changing the topic would be the best. "Well forget that all, it's been a while since I had a guest, an unwanted though" he said with a cheeky grin. Nagisa looked away with slightly rosy cheeks, "well sorry!"

The bigger male just laughed delightful and strange enough something inside of Nagisa told him, that this laugh was the first real laugh in a long while. "How about you tell me more about yourself."

Nagisa got surprised and nervous at the same time. Never ever had anyone been interested in him. People hardly ever noticed him., so obviously he felt weird being asked such a question. He liked it though. It made the smaller teen happy, since he had a lot of things he wanted to say and talk about, but no one would be interested in hearing them. That was the moment when Nagisa forgot all of his doubts and the question whether to trust Karma or not. He suddenly just did and just started telling him all the things that were up in his mind.

Karma wasn't a student at their school, neither did he live in the city, so there was also no risk that he'd humiliate Nagisa before other people, not that he expected the redhead to do such a thing.

And so they spent most of the night talking. Nagisa told him about his family. That his parents were divorced and he only partly saw his father. How strict his mother was and what she made him wear and all stuff. That he pretended to like all those dresses she gave him and follow her orders. He told Karma about how his class was and the way Nagisa was around them. What kind of teachers he had and which one of them he liked and which not. He could even tell what kinds of habits all the people had he was talking about and even of those he only barely knew.

Karma eagerly listened to him. He had no guest for long, that was the truth. So he enjoyed a change of mood, besides Nagisa really got excited when he started talking about the movies and all kinds of things he liked. It made him a lot different, a lot more human and also a lot more interesting.

After all Nagisa is not really that shy or anything. When Nagisa realized how intensely the other one was staring at him he stopped. His face heated up a lot and now he realized how much he actually was talking. It made him really embarrassed. On the other hand Karma enjoyed that a lot.

"You're a lot more talkative than I thought."

Nagisa looked anywhere but at the other, "I am sorry I got carried away."

"Don't be" replied Karma, "It's actually nice." He stood up and looked outside through one of the windows, that were far away from them located at the stairway on the first floor. The rain stopped long ago an thunder wasn't to be heard anymore. Besides he guessed that the sun will rise soon. They stayed awake for the whole night. "One thing I noticed though.." he murmured in between his thoughts. Nagisa got curious, "what?"

"Oh, no that's not important." The redhead pointed outside, "the weather seems a lot better now, plus it should be morning already. You should go home."

Of course. Nagisa was sure that his mother was by now going crazy worrying about him. Maybe the police would be send out to search for him too. He should be going home and not cause any more trouble, but there was one problem.

"I should go back, but I don't know where the city is." Karma stretched his arms, he was tired. "Don't worry" he assured the blue head, "I know this forest pretty well. I'll bring you back." Nagisa got caught on that, "really?!" Karma nodded. What a relieve. Nagisa agreed, but at the same time he was getting a little skeptical. There was something wrong with Karma. He didn't mention it though and left the mansion with Karma. They didn't waste any time.

The air outside was really cool and damp. Nagisa felt a little cold in his school uniform, but he fought back shivering. Surprisingly enough Karma was not affected by the weather or maybe he was just acting hard.

The way back home was not eventful at all. Karma kept leading the way while Nagisa trailed behind him. Their travel was a lot longer than expected, which made Nagisa wonder about several things. Did the small teen really run that far into the wood? He thought more about how Karma could actually live here. His family seemed to be the kind that likes the nature a lot more that being in civilization, what was than kind of life like? Did he even attend any school? Besides he was with Karma for a whole night, but his parents did not appear.

Something was wrong, Nagisa had realized that, but there was no point to ask Karma about all that, he would not answer for sure.

After some more walking they came across some places Nagisa recognized from yesterday. When they were attacked and he got left behind. There was even the piece of his cloths that got teared apart when he tried to escape. And then he could finally see buildings. The city. By now the sun was pretty high up and the forest didn't seem all that scary anymore, rather friendly and nice. He could not believe that only yesterday this place was the greatest horror of his life. What a relieve that everything was over.

At the far edge of the town were some people gathered. Judging from their uniform they were policemen and at that time they were reporting. Reporting what a small group of students had to tell them. Nagisa knew them. Terasaka and his friends, but not only them. There were two more persons. His parents.

As he thought, the police was called. His parents were really worried. Mrs. Shiota was crying in fear her son would not come back to her. Her ex-husband tried to comfort her. Which was unusual. Ever since their divorce they had not been in contact. Even if they saw each other, they'd behave like strangers may they be in a good time or bad. How long had it been, since Nagisa saw them together like this.

While Terasaka was talking his eyes caught the small blue head. He saw Nagisa coming to them. Both shock and surprise overwhelmed him. "Nagisa!" All eyes went to the approaching male. He was met with shock and relieve as well as happiness. Mrs. Shiota hugged him as tightly as she could, his father right next to her patting his son's head. "Where have you been!" she said while crying, "We were so worried!"

Nagisa got teary eyes as well. The past hours were rough and really nerve taking, finally he was back and could rest. "I am sorry. I got lost in the forest."

"How did you get back?" His father was surprised to hear that, if Nagisa was lost then it should have taken him a lot longer to get back, not that he minded it. Of course he was happy. "Karma helped me" answered Nagisa. He turned his head to show them the boy, since he didn't have any free hand due to his mother's tight hug.

Unfortunately there was a big disturbing fact. There was no redhead next to him. Only a moment before he was there, Nagisa was pretty sure, that Karma was right next to him, even until his mother came to hug him. He was definitely there, but right now he was gone. "Who?" his father asked for he had not seen anyone beside Nagisa, but the boy was too much distracted to give an answer. _Where did Karma go?_ He felt a cold shiver going down his spine. Things got more confusing than ever.

The last thing he heard was a whisper, a whisper brought to him through a blowing wind.

 _"Live without pretending."_

For the rest of the day Nagisa had the permission to stay at home and rest for a while. The police decided to call him for a hearing once Nagisa recovered from his horrible experience. Until then they only talked to Terasaka and the others. They got an admonition too, for entering the forbidden area plus forcing Nagisa to come with them. They didn't complain or anything, Terasaka had his head low. In shame. He regretted what he did to the smaller teen. On that same day he found himself in front of Nagisa's doorsteps. He bowed before him in the traditional apologetic gesture. "I am sorry to have you involved with that Nagisa."

Nagisa didn't know what to say. Terasaka often teased him so he was actually used to his misbehavior, but to think that that very same Terasaka would be before him with his head held low and even apologize. Nagisa could only forgive him. And he did.

It seemed like thanks to that, the taller teen had felt a lot better. He had a huge burden on his heart.

Just like that the day flew by. Nothing happened and Nagisa didn't leave his home. He could rest a lot, but he didn't do so. There were a lot of things bothering him. All of them were connected to Karma. How did he disappear that quickly without anyone noticing him?

He was right besides Nagisa no doubt, yet when he mentioned Karma no one had an idea what he was talking about. His father even asked him about that afterwards but Nagisa couldn't give him a proper answer for he himself was too confused. He managed to make is father believe to have misheard what the blue head said.

There was one more thing Nagisa realized: Last night, he was the only one talking. Only telling the redhead about himself. Karma didn't say anything about him. Who he was, where his parents were and why he even lived there in an old rotten mansion. After all Karma's parents didn't come home. Why would someone let their son all alone in such a scary mansion, not to forget that the forest indeed was dangerous. Were they really careless like this?

Besides when they went back, they came across the scene where Nagisa and the others entered the forest and also encountered the stranger they suspected to be the murderer from the news. Was that actually a coincidence? Or did Karma knew what happened? But that would mean that he was there when everything was happening, would that mean that Karma really was...

Nagisa shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. "That cannot be!" he told himself. There were so many questions and the only answer for them was one thing. "I need to see Karma again."


End file.
